Mystman12
Micah James McGonigal, also known as mystman12 as his account name, is the creator and only developer of Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning, and as well the founder of Basically, Games!. History mystman12 is from Virginia, USA. Nothing much is actually known about his personal life at the time, except that he has an older brother, Ethan, and a sister, Cady. He created Baldi's Basics as the part of the annual Meta-Game Jam, which ended up taking 2nd place in the process. Despite being close to first, mystman12's game was an instant hit, with YouTubers such as PewDiePie, Jacksepticeye, and Markiplier who began playing the game. Personality Mystman12 is a hardworking person who has a passion for making games. He can be somewhat funny, one example being Baldi’s Basics, which is supposed to be nonsensical and funny. Social Medias * Official website * Twitter * YouTube * SoundCloud * Instagram * Reddit * Facebook * Blogger Trivia * Baldi was a character that was also created by mystman12 during his childhood, before the game was even in conception. ** There are some comics featuring Baldi in the game's walls and some Twitter posts. These comics are made before the development of Baldi's Basics. * It's a Bully was actually a character created by him years ago before he started the development on Baldi's Basics. ** The non-distorted version of his head is actually an Easter egg character, by the name of PlaceFace. * There is a chance that the Principal of the Thing and Filename2 could actually be a photo of a poorly edited mystman12. It is not confirmed, but it is assumed to be him. * He voiced almost every character in Baldi's Basics. The only exception is 1st Prize which has text-to-speech program based voice due to it being a robot instead of a human. * He is a Christian, according to his Twitter bio. * According to his Twitter, some of his favorite memes are Steamed Hams and Hungry Pumkin. * One of his favorite games is Kirby Air Ride. * His username refers to Myst, a game that he likes. He first used the Webkinz account named "mystman10" to play the game, but since the previous account doesn't work properly, so he used the current name."I like Myst, and needed a name for my Webkinz account like 12 years ago. I went with mystman10. My account wouldn't work properly though so I ended up making a new one with the name mystman12." - mystman12. August 22, 2018. Twitter * According to the 1.3.2 changelog post in Baldi's Basics Classic, Dreams of Being, a game made by Iseeicy, is one of mystman12's favorite Meta Game Jam entries. Iseeicy helped mystman12 fix the mouse issues."Thanks to help from a fellow game developer, Iseeicy (Go check out his game Dreams of Being, one of my favorite Meta Game Jam entries:)" - 1.3.2 Update Changelog - Mouse issues fixed! * mystman12 has a Wiki FANDOM account to post his own games for Petit Computer on Petit Computer Wiki. * According to his YouTube channel, he has only beaten the game once. Gallery Mystman12.jpg|mystman12's Twitter profile picture Mystman12 Halloween avatar.jpg|mystman12's Twitter profile picture during October 2018. Mystman12 Blogger avatar.jpg|mystman12's avatar in Blogger and Fandom profile. MM12 Logo transparent.png|mystman12's logo. Videos Trying to beat Baldi's Basics for the first time! - Livestream Archive References Navigation ru:Mystman12 Category:Crews